


Knot Comes Loose

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Mind Games, Past Character Death, Psychological Horror, Restraints, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Megatron, Arcee. Everything was all a blur. Warning: implied/referenced torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Comes Loose

Everything was all a blur until this exact moment, where Arcee found herself seething and trying in vain to break away from the wrought iron restraints. “Go ahead, Megatron - do your worst!” She spat out, anger building up in her spark.

The tyrant known as Megatron gave a small grin and nod of approval. “Always so aggressive, aren’t you, Arcee? I promise you, this won't take long. I have heard that you were quite fond of your partner Cliffjumper,” he remarked as he draped himself across his elaborate throne.

Arcee blinked, waiting, her anger simmering. “What about it?”

“Your loyalty to the so-called Autobot cause stymies me, especially to your fallen comrade.” Megatron admitted. “Tell me, how far will you go for your partner?”

He unsheathed his blade from within his arm. “Renounce him, and then we'll begin.”

Arcee flinched beneath the iron.


End file.
